It is known beforehand in the art to produce large area display panels. This is typically accomplished by first producing a mask according to input data, and subsequently to use said mask in a microlithographic exposing device to produce panels with said pattern. The precision for the panels are of utmost importance, and much effort is taken to improve the precision in the pattern production as well as in the exposure of the panels. E.g. the laser writers often used for mask production comprises compensation means to compensate for scale errors, orthogonality errors, stage bows, local offset errors etc.
However, there are still significant precision errors, because of different conditions and surroundings for the different production devices, systematic errors, errors caused by the processing of the plate, such as the development, etching, blasting and high temperature processing steps. Further, large area display panels are extremely sensitive for errors, while even very small deviations from the intended pattern may be visible. These errors make the production costly and tedious, and give rise to a large number of rejected defect panels.